The Computer Tells The Truth
by Starlight-Sunshine
Summary: A random Chatroom convo of some of the Mineral Towners. Pretty short. When I say random, I kinda mean it, it's really random XD


_**The Computer Tells the Truth**_

**A/N: The only reason why I'm doing this is cause I'm really bored. Just bored. I'll laugh my head off if someone doesn't criticise me in some way. I got inspiration from some peeps, btw.**

**Cheers to the peeps who have helped XD I'm not going to mention them.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_(Miningbeliever has signed in at 14:56)_

_(Greatlife has signed in at 14:56)_

Miningbeliever: who r u?

Greatlife: don't u know me?

_(2hot4life has signed in at 14:57)_

Greatlife: kai? what r u doing?

2hot4life: claire? is that u?

Greatlife: yup.

Miningbeliever: claire? thats u?

Greatlife: yup. whats up gray?

_(whohatesdresses has signed in at 15:00)_

Greatlife: elli?

Whohatesdresses: awww…how did u know?

_(Irony has signed in at 15:01)_

Greatlife: i just do. its not dat hard to figure out your sn.

Irony: Hello people. What's up?

2hot4life: who r u

Miningbeliever: i think i noe

2hot4life: who

Miningbeliever: doc

Irony: Miningbeliever, how did you know?

Miningbeliever: easy, your sn tells me.

Irony: Then you are…..Gray?

Miningbeliever: yup. whatcha doing?

Irony: Nothing much.

whohatesdresses: c'mon doc, youre not doing nothing.

Irony: Elli? Is that you?

whohatesdresses: yup, now tell everyone what youre doing or ill tell everyone here.

_(bakingfood has signed in at 15:15)_

bakingfood: whats up, guys?

Greatlife: c'mon, ann, cant you think of a better sn?

bakingfood: nope

whohatesdresses: c'mon doc, fess up, or ill tell every1

Irony: ……..

whohatesdresses: fine, hes reading A.I Love You

Greatlife: say again?

whohatesdresses: hes reading a.i love you, a jap manga filled with romance.

Miningbeliever: who ever knew doc had a romantic side.

whohatesdresses: ummm… me?

_(Irony signed off at 15:17)_

2hot4life: look, you peeps scared him off.

whohatesdresses: betta go. hes depressed.

_(whohatesdresses signed off at 15:18)_

_(guywithnerves has signed in at 15:18)_

guywithnerves: hello?

bakingfood: cliff?

guywithnerves: yup

Miningbeliever: cliff, finally, u joined the club.

Greatlife: i never knew u had it in u

_(chicken_run has signed on at 15:20)_

chicken_run: any1 seen my sis?

Miningbeliever: nop

Greatlife: yup, shes at my place, im sending her home.

chicken_run: thanx.

bakingfood: y is ur sn a movie title?

chicken_run: i dunno.

_(chicken_run signed off at 15:25)_

2hot4life: i gtg, boat to catch.

Greatlife: see ya kai.

Miningbeliever: see ya next summer kai. =]

_(2hot4life signed off at 15:28)_

Greatlife: you pm to cliff, ann?

bakingfood: yup.

Miningbeliever: good luck XD

Greatlife: you know gray, I want to tell you something.

Miningbeliever: what

_(some1 has signed in at 15:31)_

some1: whats up lil kiddies?

Miningbeliever: O_O

Greatlife: -___-

Miningbeliever: tell me thats not my father.

some1: whats up, son

Greatlife: doug, get off.

some1: fine.

_(some1 signed off at 15:34)_

_(bakingfood signed off at 15:34)_

_(guywithnerves signed off at 15:34)_

Miningbeliever: wonder y they signed off at the same time.

Greatlife: i dunno

Miningbeliever: wat were u gonna say?

Greatlife: i…..like you.

Miningbeliever: O___O

Greatlife: its true.

Miningbeliever: claire, I love you too.

Greatlife: ^^ i gtg, see ya in 10 mins.

Miningbeliever: see ya there!

_(Greatlife has signed off at 15:45)_

_(Miningbeliever has signed off at 15:46)_

_(hotchick has signed in at 15:48)_

hotchick: hello?

hotchick: y do u peeps h8 me?

hotchick: o well.

_(hotchick signed off at 15:52)_

When Karen looked at her pm's she almost fell off her chair.

_**PM chicken_run 14:20**_

I love you.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N again: I didn't include all characters XP Oh well. Wonder what Mary's screen name would've been. Magicalwriter? Obsessedwithmypen?**

**Randomest one-shot eva, but wth.**


End file.
